Kon'nichiwa Doctor san
by Hikari'sGato
Summary: One battle ended, but is another beginning? Once again in a new world the group must figure out just who, or what Li Syaoran and Kinamoto Sakura really are. As Sakura tries to control her refound powers,strange cards are revealed. What's Seishirou doing? He really knows Li's father! Torchwood isn't helping any that's for ey'd better find out before Kuro-chin strangles Jack!
1. In which Kurochi is slightly forgetfull

**Ahem, first things first this is a Torchwood/TRC/Doctor Who/CCS fic. I've had this idea for a while but I got the idea to start it in this universe by reading the (currently) only other fic in this section. I thought that it would be awesome to have the Doctor acknowledge magic, plus I thought Jack's position was like Youko's. My other fic sucked because I didn't really have a plot for it but I have this one planned out so hopefully it will go better. If is hard to read please tell me a way to improve since this is my first time (seriously) writing for an audience.**

1

Kurogane sat up and groaned, his sight was blurry and his head hurt like hell. He shook his head, what on earth had been going on. One minute he was fighting Fie-Wong, and then the kids split in two? … THE KIDS!

How could he have forgotten them? He had to find them and Fai before anything else happened, at least he didn't have worry about Mokona, the monju was passed out in his clothes. He tried to sit up but immediately collapsed, that fight had taken a lot out of him.

"Easy there big guy" He heard someone say "Owen, this guy's waking up, How's that little boy?" Well that explained were Syaoran was, from the glance he had gotten the speaker was a woman, but she was making no sense. Even though he called Syaoran a kid, he looked around 17, though now that he thought about it he had never asked his age. But even though he could be considered a 'kid' he was certainly not a little boy, neither one of them.

He tried to recall what had happened, he remembered seeing the kids, minus Mokona, (despite how annoying it was or however old it may be the thing was so childish Kurogane had long ago grouped with the kids) up in that tube like thing, the princess and her original, along with kid1 and kid2. He remembered him and Fai yelling at them that they'd better all come back. Then they had broken out, Sakura-hime had spread her strange wings out breaking the prison then… the four of them had just sort of melted together, he remembered catching Syaoran while Fai had caught Sakura. Sakura had asked them something, they said yes but for some reason he couldn't remember what it was.

Now she and the mage were nowhere to be seen and while he could sense the kid's presence there was something off about it, the marshmallow was still passed out in his cloak so at least it was ok. Kurogane gathered his energy and sat up, only to meet a gun pointing right at his face… well shit.


	2. In which fezes are discused

**Yay! Thank you for deciding to read chapter two. Here are the pairings that are going to be in this fic, if you hate one with a vengeance then you'd better stop reading. (Note, the other members of Torchwood are still alive in this)**

**Syaoran/Sakura (If this didn't exist there would be no plot in the first place)**

**Fai/Kurogane **

**Gwen/Rhys (I didn't really like him at first but he stuck around so it has to be love right?)**

**Tosh/Owen (In my universe they will get that date!…eventually)**

**Jack/ Ianto (not at first though, I want Jack to mess with the other guys)**

**Amy/Rory (I dislike Doctor/Amy. If it weren't for the fact that she kissed him I'd say he was more of a older brother/family like to her plus Rory's pretty cool)**

**River/Doctor ( They do technically get married, and River's cool)**

2

"Will you just settle down… hey I think he's waking up." Rory peered down at the man lying on the bench in front of him as he shifted around. The Doctor ran to see but continued to talk "Well that's all well and good, but how did he get here in the first place?"

"Maybe he apperated like in those Harry Potter books? He looks like some kind of loony wizard any way." said Doctor merely scowled "Don't be ridiculous, there is no such thing as magic…but why loony?"

"What?" " No why a_ loony _wizard? Seems a bit harsh on the poor fella don't you think?" Rory looked at him pointedly.

"This coming from the man who has been scowling and ranting at him for the last five minuets while he's been unconscious?" The Doctor ignored him and continued his scowling,"

What I meant by loony" Amy continued, "is he's got that same crazy vibe coming off of him that you do. I mean between his clothes and your fez obsession I'm not sure which one of you is sillier-""FEZES ARE NOT SIL-" "ahem"

However, the Doctor's cry in defense of fezzes was interrupted as the momentarily forgotten subject of conversation decided to let it be know that he was conscious. "Excuse me, my name is Fai D. Fluorite, and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up with a start. She tried to stand up but immediately regretted it, she managed to sit up and lookedaround. She appeared to be in some kind of hallway, the walls and ceilings were strangely shaped and were glowing a soft blue that she found oddly comforting. She could hear a sort of whispering noise coming from them. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The whispers suddenly ceased, the lack of noise reminding her that she was seemingly all alone. How had she gotten there? Her head hurt so much, she tried to think, to recall what had happened.<p>

* * *

><p>They all turned and looked at him. Fai smiled, they really had forgotten about him; perhaps they could help him to find the others. He mentally frowned at that, he could only remember bits and pieces about how he might have gotten here. He shook his head and put on a cheerful smile, better to think about that when he found them.<p>

The Doctor recovered first "So Fai, was it, can I call you Fai? I am the Doctor, this young lady is Mrs. Amy Pond, and this is her husband Rory." The couple waved. "And this is the Time And Relative Dimension In Space, otherwise know as the T.A.R.D.I.S."

Fai simply smiled and asked "Is that the name of this world?" "World?" Amy questioned, "Were you traveling then?" "Yep! There are five of us…no six…maybe seven?" He shook his head and tried to concentrate. Both Sakuras and Syaorans had merged? Fai searched his memory again, trying figure out exactly what had happened.

"Perhaps you tell us what happened to you and your companions we could figure out how you got here?" The Doctor was looking at Fai with a curious expression on his face. Amy and Rory glanced at each other, big things tended to happen when the Doctor got curious, things that usually involved a lot running.

Even Fai couldn't help frowning at the question. While trying to come up with an answer he looked around at the room he was in, it seemed pretty technologically advanced. He also observed the three people in the room, the girl and her husband seemed ordinary enough, except for the fact that they were drenched in the same energy that was pulsing throughout the whole building, or whatever it was that he was in. If he traced the energy the source seemed to be two things, the center of the room was the biggest source, and the second, was this man, this…Doctor. He knew that wasn't the man's real name, if he was as powerful as he seemed then he would also know the power names had. The energy wasn't quite magic (though it seemed closest to Mokona's purpose wise) it was still very powerful though, he'd have to watch this man. Though he really did like that bow tie, looked like the one he had lost in Tokyo- he stopped himself before he could go there. After thinking about it he decided that telling the truth for a bit couldn't hurt.

"We weren't really trying to go anywhere I think, just away." Amy shot him a puzzled look "You mean you were running away from something?" "Mmm, something like that." He smiled and nodded, his cheerful personality in place once again. But before he could say anything else a scream ran through the air.

"HOEE!"

**XD You all know that sound right!**


	3. Captains, pterodactyls,and monjus oh my!

**I am so SORRY! I meant to put this out in February but there was this bus accident and I kept procrastinating. On the plus side, instead of the two pages I had I now have four so more for you guys. Um, one of the people who reviewed said something about wanting to know who screamed -_-' um, it wasn't supposed to be a secret! Remember this is a ccs crossover too. If you haven't read/seen CCS, xXxHOLIC, TRC, or Torchwood do that right now! Anyway I fixed some errors in the fist two chapters so maybe that will help. Kurogane may seem a little out of charcter I'm going to have him and Fai go overprotective on the kids, I mean they nearly got themselves killed not to mention how messed up their memories are so they're going to be in parent mode for a while. Thank you to the people who reviewed, you are what made me stop procrastinating.**

3

Jack sighed, why did he always get the crazy ones? While Gwen and the others were up in the central area fussing over the kid, he got stuck with interrogating the previously dubbed 'ninja dude'. He glared at the man across from him and thought about how they had gotten to this point.

They had actually been having a slow day before this, then the rift alerts went of, or at least they thought it was the rift. The signal had been similar but it came from out in the countryside, not anywhere in the city. Once they had assured the location of the signal and discovered that it was a dimensional rift (not a time one) Tosh stayed back to monitor it while he and everyone else went to help/kill the poor and confused/angry and evil dimensional and or time displaced persons. But of course it was never that easy, the scan had reported three life-forms, and for some reason said that they had found all three when there were only two people. They had already done the scans and none of them were carrying a parasite so he had to assume that it was a glitch.

He glared at the man in front of him, this was the main cause of his current troubles. The pair that they had found was even more unusual than usual. The boy that they found had to be thirteen at most, he was wearing some kind of traveling clothes, and they weren't from any time period Jack could think of, but then again they were from a different dimension. Both of them were covered in cuts and bruises, the man's weren't quite as serious as the kids though..

Now the man was stranger than the boy, he had freaked Gwen out so much that she accidentally shot him with the tranquilizer gun. Not that jack could blame her, the guy was just plane scary looking. He looked like he was in his twenties, he was definitely over six feet with dark black hair that looked like it needed a hair cut, (though the kid's had looked like that too) and the thing that had really freaked Gwen out, red eyes. Then there was his clothes, this was what made him think that him and the kid were from different places. The guy looked like he had walked out of ancient Japan, which didn't make sense because he apparently recognized Gwen's gun as a threat.

"Kurogane" Jack blinked "What?" The man somehow managed to roll his eyes and glare even harder at him at the same time. "Kurogane, my name, now are you going to tell me yours or are we going to continue glaring at each other until we drop dead?"

The guy just jumped to Jacks top ten people who he wants to punch in the face, but can't because it would either cause disruptions throughout the universe, or be extremely rude. Ah well, at least he knew the guy was Japanese, or at least something similar

"The name's Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness" He held out his hand, Kurogane merely glared at it (did this guy have any other expression?) "Pointing a gun at someone's face and shooting them, is not the best of introductions, your girlfriend is a little trigger happy." "She is a little energetic isn't she." he choose not to answer the girlfriend comment "From your clothes I wouldn't have guessed that they have guns were your from." The man, Kurogane, grunted "They don't but I've been around a lot." They were back to staring at each other.

"There was someone with me, your crazy chick better not have hurt him." Dam, so much for the 'they come from different places' theory, he could tell that the guy was serious to. "You mean the boy who was with you? He's still unconscious, he was pretty beat up our doctor is taking care of him." Jack was startled when he finally saw a different emotion in the man's eyes, relief, and a bit of worry. "Is he your kid or something?" Kurogane just nodded "Something like that, can I see him?" He thought about it, the guy looked exhausted, and he really seemed to be honestly worried about the boy, he was also completely unarmed. What the hell, at the very least he might figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p>While Jack was attempting to interrogate Kurogane, Gwen was quietly fuming. The rest of them were up in the central part of the compound, she took another look at the boy Owen was treating. He had been severely hurt and had been bleeding quiet a lot when they had brought him in, she walked over to where Tosh and Owen were, he had just finished bandaging the kids wounds.<p>

"Poor dear, will he be ok?" Owen looked at her "Most likely, the wounds looked worse than they were, kid's pretty tough, they're already getting better. He needs some time to rest but he should be fine, might have some more scars though." Now Tosh looked at him "More? Did he have a lot?" He shook his head "Not a lot, but more than a kid should have, and not ones that might have been caused by accidents either unless he repeatedly fell on several sharp objects."

The boy started to move about as if he knew they were talking about him. They held their breath as he opened his left eye, for some reason keeping the right one shut even tighter than it had been. He slowly sat up, wincing as he did, blinked…err, winked, and shook his head slowly.

"You okay there kid?" Owen helped him sit up. Gwen couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor lad, he looked lost and confused, she wondered what had happened to him. That thought made her remember why she was fuming, when she got her hands on the person who could do this to a child well, they had better watch out! She put her hand on his shoulder "What's your name? Do you remember what happened?" He looked at her and somewhat unsurely answered "Li, Li Syaoran. Before I was…no, we were…we were traveling together…" He sounded as if he were second guessing himself.

Suddenly he clutched his head with one hand and covered his right eye with the other. "Uhg, I'm…" He looked up at them "Who are you people anyway?" He tried to keep his face emotionless but it was obvious he was still in pain.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Jack and the 'ninja' from earlier walked in and the strange man pushed passed them and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. That was when hell proceeded to break loose.

* * *

><p>To say Tosh was nervous would be an understatement, she was outright panicking. When the man had walked up to Li the pterodactyl had decided to dive bomb them, it wasn't uncommon for her to do that to get their attention (and to be fair they had forgot to feed her) but the newcomers had no idea what it was. Even now Tosh wasn't quite sure what happened.<p>

Something white had shot out of the man's cloak and Gwen of course having no good experiences with strange creatures immediately got out her gun, next thing they knew the thing spat something out and the man was holding a sword. Gwen aimed at him and he somehow managed to get the end of his blade at Tosh's throat before she could do anything.

"Everybody STOP" They all turned around. Ianto was holding the white thing (which looked like a cross between a small rabbit and a snowball) by the ears. The little thing was crying, and Ianto looked unsure as to whether he should let it go or not. The thing looked harmless, but it had thrown up a sword.

Everyone looked at it, not dropping any weapons. Li was standing up now, he had his hand on his right eye and was looking between the man and the white thing as if not sure what to do.

Jack sighed "Gwen put the gun down" "But Jack-" "If he was going to kill her he would have done it by now." Gwen glared at him but did as he said. The man rolled his eyes "tch, she drew first" He let Tosh go and Owen grabbed her away once he sheathed his sword.

* * *

><p>Once the smaller girl was away and the one he had started to call the 'crazy chick' had put her gun down he turned around to look at Syaoran. He couldn't help but be surprised, the kid was, well, a kid! He looked thirteen, maybe fourteen at most, and while he wasn't short it looked like he hadn't quiet hit his growth spurt yet.<p>

It was then he noticed his eye. He knelt down and grasped the kids wrist "let me see" Syaoran glanced up at him then back at the floor, shaking his head. Kurogane just sighed "You know who I am right?" The kid looked up at him again "Yes, I can remember some things. I can remember you, Fai-san and Mokona, and Sakura, and I…" he stopped took a deep breath "I know that I know other things but it hurts my head to think about it, s-so I don't know if I should."

He was looking at the floor again. "I- I'll show you but don't get mad ok, I don't remember why but I think I did this for a reason and whatever it was I don't re-" "It's alright" the kid had started to babble. "I won't get mad but I need you to show me what's wrong" He still wasn't looking at him but he nodded this time.

Kurogane helped him sit down where he had been lying earlier. This time he allowed him to remove his hand, the rest of the people from earlier were just watching them. He would have to deal with them but seeing as the marshmallow wasn't in to much danger he could do it later.

Syaoran slowly opened his eye wincing as he did. One of the girls behind him gasped, Kurogane wasn't sure which but he couldn't blame them. The eye socket wasn't empty, nor had the eye lost its color like some they had seen in other cases. Well, maybe that wasn't quiet right. The eye was black, but not the color black, the amber color the iris had been, to the white part all of it was gone, replaced with this not black but black color. It was like the eye had been removed and this 'blackness' had replaced it.

At first he was angry, not at the kid, well maybe a little but only for not telling him sooner. He managed to calm down though, finally figuring out the kid's earlier babble. "You paid a price." It was not a question, nor an accusation, he wasn't sure what the kid had paid for but he wasn't the type to do things recklessly, that was more the mage and the princess's job.

"Must have been something awfully important to do that to yourself." The man who was holding Mokona. Syaoran looked at him "Hai, something very important." He had his hand back over his eye again.

Kurogane unwound a black cloth from around his arm. It had been a lucky coinci- no, he had grabbed Fai's eye patch on impulse even though there had been no more use for it. Seems like it was for a reason, before they left Tomoyo had sewn several charms into it, not of healing of course for Fai's eye couldn't be healed (even if she had, Kurogane wasn't a healer or a sorcerer but he doubted they would work with this) but there were ones that were made to help with pain so perhaps that would help the kid.

He put it back on Syaoran, back to him once more, tch the kid never got a break. He could tell it helped though, Syaoran almost instantly relaxed after he put it on and started asking what happened. "Kurogane-san where are we? Are the others ok? How did we get here" "Slow down kid, I don't know anything. First we have to find the mage and the princess."

"Mage and princess? What did you guys drop out of a fairy tale or something?" Owen had let go of Tosh and was smirking at them, trying make sense of the conversation. Li smirked right back "huh, I wouldn't call it a fairy tale, seems a bit violent for a bedtime story." He was standing up straight now, though Kurogane still had his hand on his shoulder. "Now if you don't mind telling me where are we, and who you are?

The look the boy was wearing was so similar to Kurogane's that Jack couldn't help but smile. The kid had lost his confused demeanor and as he turned to face Jack his face was blank and calculating. "As I told your friend earlier the name's Captain Jack Harkness. This is Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, and Owen Harper, and we are Torchwood."

**PLEASE READ!**

**I need some help, I've thought about it and I decided to use the whole true name idea. You know how everyone has one and it's powerful and you only tell people you care about. They tell us Kurogane's in the manga and I'm going to use Yuui for Fai (I'll explain later) and Sakura is of course Tsubasa but I wanted to give Syaoran a different name. If you guys want me to I'll use Tsubasa but I wanted something that's more him. Something that has to do with fire are maybe wolves something that has his CCS personality in mind. It can be in any language but English, because English is boring, it can even be a made up language.**


	4. Identity crisis

**IT"S DONE! Sorry, I just spent 4 hours typing this up before school tomorrow, that's right school *sob* Started last Wednesday and whoever decided that band and chorus should be 0 hour is an idiot. Long story short I have to be at school by 7:00. Due to this, some collage level classes that my parents are making me do, and the fact that I can't take my computer back and forth between houses anymore means that this will probably slow down again. Also special thanks to SilverLunaMoon for being the first person to come up with a name for Syaoran, here's a smiley face :D**

4

Less than a second after the noise ended Fai was running down the hallway towards it. Somehow he made it straight through the winding passageways without even pausing. Amy rushed after the Doctor with as they tried to keep up with their guest. They ran around a corner and almost caused a pile-up.

Fai had stopped in the entryway to another hallway. Sitting right in the middle of it was a girl, she looked about thirteen or fourteen. She was wearing some kind of white dress, and were those blood stains? She did seem pretty banged up, she had small scratches all over her arms and there was a large cut on her forehead that was bleeding down her face and sticking her bangs together. Her hair was a brown chestnut color and was cut very short, Her eyes, a jade color, were slightly red and she looked like she had been crying.

While Amy was thinking Fai had knelt down in front of the girl, who was hugging him as tightly as possible. She was sobbing now, taking deep breaths while he patted her back. Once she seemed to calm down a bit the Doctor walked up to them "Excuse me" he knelt down next to them and smiled at the girl "I'm the Doctor, now who might you be?"

The girl wiped her eyes again and nodded "S-sorry" she whispered "I'm still kinda confused about that part myself" She seemed to look past him for a minuet before clutching her head, new tears falling from her eyes. "Hoe, sorry, I'm sorry I don't know there's too many and none of them fit right." "Too many?" Rory questioned "Too many what?"

It was Fai who answered them "Memories, of course if this is her real age the amount would overwhelm her!" he said the last part mostly to himself "How ironic first not enough and now to many. Listen kitten don't think about them, concentrate on me, or better yet, this is a really neat building don't you think?" "But Fai-san I don't know who I am and it hurts!" He wrapped his arms tighter around her "Shh, doesn't matter, you're still our little princess. Having a huge migraine isn't going to change that, kay?" She nodded and smiled a bit "Kay, but…" "But?"

She let out something that could almost be called a grin she looked around at all of them "I may not be exactly sure who I am at the moment, but I do know one thing!" "Well!" The Doctor grinned back "Out with it then! What is it?" "I can still remember my name, or at least what people called me." She turned to the Doctor and held out her hand "Hello Doctor -san, my name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p>When he had heard the noise Fai didn't even think, he reacted immediately. Though he couldn't recall ever hearing that specific noise from her before he could tell it was Sakura. She was easy to sense, even more than before. It was partly due to the fact that her energy was going everywhere, scattered would be the right word, like it was trying to reorganize itself. The other, was one that he defiantly would need to sit down and think about later. He had a slight idea what had happened but whatever it was he was thankful for it because he could tell exactly were Sakura was. Not that he was able to do anything but hold her when he found her. His mind was running circles trying to figure out what had happened.<p>

The Kinomoto part of her name puzzled him, though he supposed that it could possibly have been her maiden name in the world she reincarnated in. But the way she said it made it sound like this was her original name from whatever world she originally came from.

The first thing he would have to do was get her memories under control, most mages, magicians, sorcerers ect... whatever you called them lived very long lives. As a result because magic is usually inherited, most of them as they get older are able to access more of their brain so they would not forget things or become crazy as time went on (though most preferred to act the latter anyway, much more fun) Ashura had taught him a lot on the subject once and he was trying to remember as much as he could, he'd been quiet young and it had been a long time.

He decided that trying to help her put up a mental block would be the best, then she could slowly break it down as she got older. It would be slow, it could even take decades before she could remember everything, but truthfully he doubted it would take that long. A lesser person would have completely shut down, but she was still managing to hold a conversation. Fai wasn't even sure he would have been able to manage that.

"Sakura-chan, I might be able to help you get your head organized a bit if you'll let me. I might be able to help you put a block." She looked back up at him "A block? So I won't have to think about all of them at once right?" He nodded "But I'm going to need you to let me into your mind…do you understand what I mean by that?" He hopped that she would, all of the versions of her had had magic. The one that had fought **that man **with them had used attacks of some sort against **that man** and it had been much more than the 'feeling' instinct she had used in their travels. They way she had fought suggested that she had been trained in sorcery which meant she should have had some grasp of her mental abilities. It would explain why she was able to still talk to him.

Sakura seemed to think about it for a minuet before looking at him again " I understand, I trust you Fai-san" He smiled at her "Now I'll need you to help sift through things, are you up to it?" She smiled back "Yep!"

The Doctor spoke up again "By into her mind do you mean telepathically? Would you mind explaining?" Fai glanced at him "I guess you could call it that, thought it's not like mind reading or anything. It can be very difficult to get into someone's heads unwillingly and it can be very painful for them. It can be used in a fight though I haven't had much experience with that aspect of it."

"It can be useful for communication too" Sakura added "If the people trust each other enough" Fai looked at her "Yes, do you remember where you learned that? On second thought don't answer, let's get this done before your headache comes back."


	5. Telephones and conversations

**So... I'm not dead, but I apologize for leaving this for so long**

The Doctor snuck a glance at his new guests. Sakura has fallen asleep in Fai's arms on the way back to the main room. Fai looked to be sleeping in one of the chairs, still holding her snuggled against him. The Doctor still wasn't quite sure what their relationship was but anyone could tell that they cared very much for each other.

He turned his gaze away from his guests and back to one of the screens. He had run a scan on the energy that had seemed to be the cause of their transportation to the T.A.D.I.S. in order to see if he could track down the rest of their group. The results were… unsettling, if the location he was getting was a coincidence he'd eat his bow-tie.

He sighed and reluctantly grabbed the phone, no use trying to put it off, hopefully he wouldn't regret this. "Hey Jack! I was wondering, have you had any people dropping out of nowhere lately?"

* * *

><p>Jack didn't understand it, and he didn't like things he couldn't understand. Their 'guests' were sitting nearby, the Li kid curled up against Kurogane. The kid looked to be sleeping but he was moving around and muttering so he didn't look very comfortable. As for Kurogane, angry rock would describe the man well.<p>

The guy had barely moved at all sense he had sat down about an hour ago. The most he had done was glare at Ianto until he dropped the white thing (seriously though what was that?) and then glare harder at jack when he told him that they couldn't let him leave yet. If Li hadn't nearly collapsed a few seconds latter no doubt another fight would have started. On the other hand with the appearance of the bunny thing they no longer had to worry about broken scanners.

Li whimpered again and Kurogane mover his hand over the boy's head and glanced down at him, breaking his glare with Jack. The white thing jumped off the man's shoulder and cuddled up to Li's neck while making cooing sounds. When the kid settled Kurogane went right back to glaring.

"Jack" he looked up to where Tosh was holding a phone out to him. "There's a call for you, he say's he's a friend of yours, his name's the Doctor?"

Now this had to be good, he was almost willing to bet his coat that this had something to do with the odd group sitting on his couch, almost.

"Captain Jack Harkness speaking." "Hey Jack! I was wondering, have you had any people dropping out of nowhere lately?" The voice was different, again, but even so there was little doubt to who it was.

"You can never call just to say hi can you" there was a nervous cough from the other side. "I'll take that as a yes" "Ahem, er, anyway you wouldn't happen to have a very tall man with black hair, a young man with brown hair, and something called a Mokona that I'm told looks something like a rabbit fussed with a marshmallow?"

Jack glanced toward the couch again "Yes, yes, and surprisingly enough yes, why?" "You do! Well, does it really look like a – oh, um yes right." He heard several voices though he couldn't understand the words "Ah anyways I have the other two members of their group with me. It seems they got separated traveling and Mr. Fluorite wants to know if he could talk to someone named Kuro-tan?"

Kuro-tan? Jack had to stop himself from grinning. Everyone was looking at him now, even the kid and the bunny. "Sure he can but I want to talk to him first" "Fine, fine but make it quick" There was a shuffling sound as the phone was handed off.

"Hello" The voice was male and if the guy looked half as good as he sounded then Jack's day was looking up. "Hello yourself, I'm assuming this is Mr. Fluorite" The man laughed, very good day indeed, "Just Fai please, Captain" This part had been practically purred, he had to meet this guy.

"Well in that case you can call me Jack, I assume this means that you'll be popping over here to pick up your friends." "Hyuu! That's correct! I do hope they didn't give you too much trouble, Syaoran-kun really is a good kid, if a bit shy. But Mokona can be a bit excitable and Kuro-chin well, he's not exactly a people person if you know what I mean."

This time Jack did laugh, he was going to like this guy. "I guess I'd better let you talk to him then" He turned toward the couch and held the phone out to Kurogane. "It's for you Kuro-tan."

* * *

><p>For a few seconds there was silence. Everyone watched as Kurogane's face turned shades of red that only Syaoran and Mokona had seen before. "It's Fai alright" Mokona chirped "Maybe Sakura's with him wouldn't that be great Syaoran!"<p>

But Syaoran didn't even have time to nod before Kurogane grabbed the phone and started to yell.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said at the top I am sorry for not updating this sooner. The next chapter is already mostly done so it should be up quicker. Thank you to the people who are still reading this because i know you probably have better things to do but bear with me cause I will try to update faster.<strong>


End file.
